Iron Man Armors
During the course of the Iron Man movies Tony Stark has made six different Iron Man Suits. These suits are the: MK I, MK II, MK III, MK IV, MK V and the MK VI. Most of these suits have been an improvement of the last. MK I The MK I was the first Iron Man suit and was the most basic suit of them all. It was made by Tony Stark over a period of six months in Afghanistan while he was being held hostage by the Ten Rings terrorist organization, who had a copy of all of the Stark technology in their hands. The Ten Rings group asked Tony to make them a Jericho missile. Before this Tony had been hit by the shrapnel of a missile of his own build. The shrapnel had entered his chest and could not be completely removed. The only way for him to stay alive was for him to hook up a power source to his heart to keep the shrapnel out. Tony built a mini Arc Reactor to put in his chest to keep the shrapnel out. After he built this he realized that he could also power a suit with this reactor. He built the suit instead of building a Jericho missile using the tech he had been given by the terrorist group. The armour was shoddy but powerful and highly protective (deflecting a bullet fired from point blank range). He used this suit to escape from captivity. After Tony escaped the suit fell to pieces in the middle of the desert. Iron Monger : Obadiah Stane found the Iron Man suit in the desert and used the remnants of it to to build a suit of his own. Stane far improved the suit and made sure that it was more powerful and stronger than ever. Stane used this suit to fight Stark so that he could take over Stark Industries. Stane and his suit were destroyed by Stark. MK II After Tony returned home he realised that the world needed help and therefore started development on a second Iron Man suit as a prototype. This suit could fly and had simple weapons on the palms of its hands. This suit was only a test and was never used by Tony to enforce peace. War Machine : In Iron Man 2, Lt. Colonel James Rhodes stole the MK II armour and installed more weapons into it so that it could be used by the military. The suit was then hijacked by Ivan Vanko and was used for terror rather than peace. Rhodes managed to get the suit back and help Tony take down Vanko, but the suit was mostly destroyed in the battle. : MK III When Tony had finished testing the prototype suit (MK II) he started on a fully functional suit that was meant for fighting large battles. This suit had a wide variety of weapons and was very agile, very strong and is able to withstand a lot. Stark used this suit to fight the terrorist Ten Rings group. He also fought Stane when he got out of hand. During his fight with Stane the suit was mostly destroyed. MK IV The MK IV was mostly a remake of the MK III and only had a couple improvements in the form of weapons. This suit was used to 'privatize' world peace and was never destroyed in the process. MK V The MK V suit was made for emergency use and therefore is portable. The MK V was a suitcase in normal form but when prompted, turned in to a suit. The MK V was lighter than the normal Iron Man armour (MK II, MK III, MK IV, MK VI) and had less weapons than the normal suits. It was more agile than the other suits but was also more prone to damage. The suit was destroyed by Vanko the first time him and Stark fight. MK VI The MK VI is the current form of the Iron Man armour and is far the best yet. It was made to fit Stark's new reactor, which he made to prevent the Arc Reactor from killing him through Palladium poisoning. This suit is more powerful than all of the previous models and has better weapons than the previous models. The suit is mostly destroyed in Stark's and Vanko's final face-off. Category:Equipment Category:Iron Man Culture Category:Stark Industries Category:Weapons Category:Battle of New York